VocaNinjas
by Ninja Vocaloid
Summary: Garmadon did something twisted- he switched around the ninjas and the Vocaloids! Join the two groups as they explore The opposite worlds and experience what the other goes through. The ninjas are pushed to perform Vocaloid songs while the synthesizers have to figure out how to keep Ninjago stable while the heroes are gone. Rated T for the content of the songs, fights, etc.


The ninjas rushed to the crime scene. Computers everywhere were shattered and fried, sparks fluttering everywhere. The lights, hanging low, flickered on and off, occasionally sending the group into a pool of darkness. Kai murmured, "This is… This is unreal!" He picks up a few remote controls from the dusty floor. "Garmadon wrecked this place like a hurricane!" He paced around the electronics store aimlessly, kicking around boxes of video games.

Zane sighed, "Yes. It seems our 'friend' was quite destructive this time. My senses cannot pick up what he has done, though." The white ninja began to sweep glass together into one big pile. He glanced around wearily. He had never felt such an utter disturbance. He predicted a huge confusion about to happen. After all, he was an electronic himself, so he was a bit queasy about this matter.

He was not the only one feeling sick to the stomach about the abused technology. Jay, the ninja of lightning, blabbed on about how wrong it was to destroy electronics. They were family to him. With Cole's help, he shoved a display case upright.

Cole shook his head disapprovingly. He wasn't as unraveled about the mess as the others, because he wasn't such a neat freak. As the ninja of earth and the leader, he had other things to worry about. "We have to figure out what our pal is doing. 'Cuz I don't like what this is about to lead up to," he announced. The others mumbled in agreement.

Nya, Kai's sister, spoke up, saying, "Well, why would he be at a tech store, first of all? It could be a clue." She took up a thoughtful stance, considering every piece of information carefully. Her jet-black hair swished as she turned her head slowly to survey the store. She jumped as she saw an unusually large pile of colorful boxes in one corner. She leaped over a large glass case as she dashed to get over to the boxes. The ninjas followed her, puzzled over what she was after. She arrived at the pile and picked up a teal box. "'Hatsune Miku'?" she read aloud. She lifted a yellow box that was labeled 'Kagamine Len and Rin'. She showed the boxes to the boys. One had a girl with long, flowing, teal pigtails, and the other had two children on it, who both were dressed in yellow.

Kai gazed at the boxes over her shoulder and asked impatiently, "What's a Vocaloid?" He snatched a blue box out from behind her. "'KAITO'?" he analyzed.

"Here's one named MEIKO," Lloyd called. "And one named Gakupo?"

Kai snickers, "The box with the twins reminds me of Nya and myself."

"Um," Cole muttered, "Is this Gakupo fellow a male or a female?"

"I sense it is a male," Zane declared. Cole laughed.

A sudden wind gust wreathed around the store, its icy fingers making the group shudder. An evil cackle made their blood freeze as they spun around. "Get ready for your doom, ninjas," Lord Garmadon breathed. He raised the shimmering golden Mega Weapon at them and the boxes. He cast the spell, whispering, "Make the ninjas merge worlds with the creatures on the boxes…" Garmadon didn't realize how harmless the voice synthesizers actually were, though he knew for sure that this would cause confusion and awkwardness as they were sent to the other world. We murmured the last few words and a huge flash sent them away. "Lulilu, lilala…" And they were gone.

*************Someplace else*****************

Miku was singing her favorite tune when she was pouring vegetable juice for her and her other Vocaloid friends. Little did she know that her world and herself would become changed soon.

Gakupo Kamui, the purple haired, samurai obsessed Vocaloid, thanked Miku for the green juice and slurped it down. Then he said, "Miku, I sense something is going to happen today." He hesitated and looked down into his empty cup. He didn't want to worry all of his friends by telling him that he sensed a disaster coming.

Rin Kagamine interrupted his thoughts. "Like what, Kamui?" A nervous clotting covered her pale blue eyes, and her eyes stayed locked on the male's as she took a sip of the liquid. Kamui just shook his head.

Her mirror image, Len, took on the same expression as his 'sister'. "Miku? Is something going to happen?" he nervously asked the older girl.

Miku looked at Kamui, warning him. She couldn't let him ruin the picnic. She sighed and glanced at the setting pixel sun. How long has she been living in this digital world? Sixteen years? She looked at the two blondes. They were fourteen. They came to the world two years after she had. The ting about them, they weren't actually twins. They were mirror images of each other, but their masters got to decide what they would be. They could choose from lovebirds, twins, etc. Her gaze traveled to Kamui. The twenty-four year old was like her brother. He helped her around the place in her first few years. Then there was the blue-haired boy she had a small crush on. His name was Kaito. He was about 18, but he never confirmed it. Gumi was the second Vocaloid she had met. She was 16, alike herself, and she was Kamui's younger sister. To her, they were family AND best friends.

A warm light surrounded them all. It blinded everyone from seeing each other. They traveled through a terrifying wormhole, and they were sent to a snowy ship.

**Yaaay! Hi, guys! I think I figured out how to publish crossovers. And, yeah, I know what your thinking- Gakupo probably doesn't really have the sixth sense. But oh well! You'll figure out why I gave it to him later on… :3 DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ninjago nor Vocaloid. Anyway, I'm getting behind on my other fan fictions, I know, but I have a huge tendency to just dump something I was working on to start another thing, so I don't know if I'm ever going to finish Murasaki and the Ninjas or the Ninjago ToD. At least I got the Christmas thing done on time, though! In other news, 'Lulilu, lilala' is actually in the Vocaloid song 'Dream Meltic Halloween'. It's a pretty good song, actually. I suggest looking it up. I'm going to be putting Vocaloid songs and crap in this FF, so if you're unfamiliar with one, 'Go Google It!' A couple of the ninjas might have to make a few sacrifices in the next chapter, heheh… Like their manly-hood. Rated T because of some of the songs… They might become somewhat gruesome when put into story form!**


End file.
